1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an educational toy keyboard, and especially to an educational toy keyboard designed to visually express a scale, namely, a graduated series of musical tones by tone-indicating characterful figures, for example, characterful dolls arranged for flotation in corresponding transparent cylinders in response to depression of corresponding keys in the keyboard. This educational toy keyboard therefore makes it possible to selectively play melodies so that it can attract an infant's interests and can also make the infant have interests in a scale and melodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Educational toys designed to sound a scale or melody via a sound-generating circuit in response to selective depression of a keyboard or a keyboard image showed at a display area have been developed to date. Further, expensive educational toys designed to sound a melody by giving key selecting instructions in accordance with a preset program have also been developed conventionally.
These conventional educational toys are effective for those having intellectual cognitive faculties improved to certain extent but cannot be used comfortably and/or effectively by low-age infants. In addition, they require a relatively high degree of skill so that low-age infants tend to become tired or weary of playing them. Moreover, the toys of the latter type themselves are extremely expensive.